Blue Poison
by missMien
Summary: The group walks to the store when suddenly a strange man stops them. He injects Ayumu with a weird liquid and disappears. Ayumu claims to be fine. Although everyone can see that he's not. In fact if they don't find a cure. He will go into a sort of coma


**A/N: So this is my first story for Kore Wa Zombie Desu ka and i hope you will enjoy it! And before i forget when someone writes something it's underlined. Someone like Yuu for example.**

* * *

Ayumu, Haruna, Sera and Yuu were walking to the convenience store. It was already evening.

"I really doubt if it's still open…"

"Nonsense it has to be open!"

"But it's already very late…"

"Stop whining you piece of shit."

"She's right, pervert."

They arrived at the store and Ayumu was proven right, the store was closed. Haruna muttered something about Ayumu should have known it was closed. They turned to leave again, suddenly a man stood in front of them.

"Excuse me… But could you let us through?"

They man didn't budge so Ayumu tried to walk around him, but the man stopped him. He took a knife and stabbed Ayumu.

"Ayumu!"

"Kids like you shouldn't be out so late."

"Well, I'm not a kid."

"You've already healed?"

"Yeah, I'm a zombie. Surprised?"

"A zombie? Hahahaha… Well then I have something very special for you..."

The man injected Ayumu with a blue liquid.

"Hey! Oww! What did you do?"

"You will see. Zombie. Aaah Eucliwood, nice to see you again. Don't worry. You're powers won't affect him."

The man disappeared in a blink of an eye. Everyone, except for Ayumu, was looking at Yuu.

"Do you know that guy?"

"No."

"But he just said 'nice to see you again.'"

"I don't know him."

Ayumu started wobbling, he was starting to feel lightheaded.

"Ayumu! Are you alright."

"Huh, yeah I'm fine.."

They walked home, Ayumu was almost falling all the time and refused any help.

"I'm fine. I can walk on my own."

"You're not looking good. Even for a zombie."

"Sorry for just being tired."

"Are you sure that you're just tired? That man injected something into you."

"Thanks for stating the obvious. I'm fi-"

As soon as he said that sentence he blacked out, falling with his face first to the ground. They all shouted his name when he fell. He didn't respond to anything, but he was still alive… kinda. Sera carried him. Yuu was feeling worried about him, she had a really bad feeling about this. When they were almost home, Ayumu woke up. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times before realizing where he was.

"Put.. me down. I said… that I could.. walk on my… own."

"No."

"Put me.. down."

"But"

"Now."

"Okay but I will support you."

"… Fine."

They walked home, Sera supporting Ayumu. He was tripping all the time and had a pained expression on his face.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm… alright.. Thanks for… asking.. Yuu."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm… sure."

"You don't seem alright."

"But.. I am… don't worry.. I'm.. a zombie… remember?"

"Okay"

Yuu seemed troubled by the lying of Ayumu. She knew he had pain, she didn't like it when he had pain. She wanted to heal him, but he said he was alright. So she couldn't, even if she wants too.

Finally they arrived at the house, Ayumu looked extremely exhausted.

"I'm going.. to my room.."

"Ayumu, don't lie to us. We know you aren't alright."

"But I'm al-"

"You really are a dumb piece of shit."

"Dumb?"

"Yeah, dumb. Let Necromancer-dono heal you."

"I'm NOT SICK! And besides if I was sick I could handle it! And Yuu doesn't need to heal me, it will only cause her trouble!"

Angrily Ayumu stormed out of the kitchen. He headed straight for his bedroom.

"Trouble?"

"I don't know either, Necromancer-dono. Maybe he's just mad."

"Go check on him. He's not fine."

Sera nodded as she walked to Ayumu's room. She slowly opened his door and saw Ayumu lying on the floor while he was grabbing his head.

"Ayumu!"

"I'm fine.. Just.. Aaah! some pain.. Nghh. I can handle it."

"Ayumu, you look like you have a fever."

"Re-ally?"

"Yeah.. I will help you on your bed. Then I'm going to get a wet cloth, okay?"

"Okay."

Sera helped Ayumu up and carefully walked to his bed. She felt his head, it was hot, way too hot.

"Why don't you let Necromancer-dono heal you?"

"Because.. ngh.. It's just a fever.. And I.. ngh.. don't want her to feel this pain."

"Pain? How much does it hurt?"

"Not.. nghh.. much."

"Don't lie to me."

"Okay.. a lot.. nghhh.. it feels.. actually worse.. than dying. I know.. ngh.. yuu doesn't… like it when … we say something like that… but it's true."

"Worse than dying?"

Sera walked out of the room towards the kitchen. She took a cloth and held it under the cold water. She almost shrieked when Yuu suddenly stood next to her.

"And?"

"He has a lot of pain. He says it feels worse than dying."

"Worse than dying?"

"He knows you don't like it when we say something like that. But he said it was actually true. And he still doesn't want you to heal him."

"Why not?"

"He doesn't want to cause you any pain."

"I don't care, I'm used to it. I will heal him."

Yuu walked towards Ayumu's bedroom, Sera was following her with a wet cloth. Yuu opened the door and approached Ayumu. While Sera placed the cloth on his forehead.

"I will heal you."

"I don't… want to be… healed."

"I will heal you."

"No."

"I will heal you."

"It will… only cause you… pain."

"I will heal you."

"But…"

"I will heal you."

"…"

Yuu tried to heal him, but it didn't work. She was surprised, why wasn't Ayumu getting any better. Was it because he didn't want to be healed or was it something else?

"What's the matter, necromancer-dono?"

"I can't heal him."

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

"You piece of shit. Let necromancer-dono heal you! Don't be stubborn."

"I'm not… doing anything."

"You're really dis- wait what?"

"I'm not.. doing anything."

They stood a couple of minutes in silence. Ayumu slowly drifted off to sleep.

"I guess he really was tired."

"Probably. I hope he gets better soon."

"Don't worry, he probably will."

They went back to the living room. Haruna was watching the TV.

"So.."

"What Haruna?"

"Is he really sick?"

"Yes."

"How bad is it?"

"… really bad."

"really bad?.."

"Yes, necromancer-dono couldn't even heal him."

"Maybe he refuses."

"No, he can't refuse someone healing him.. even if he wants to."

"But he will get better right?"

"Honestly, I don't know. But he probably will."

They ordered pizza because they didn't felt like cooking something right now. They decided to take turns to watch Ayumu. First was Haruna, she ran to Ayumu's bedroom.

"Okay Ayumu! The genius will watch over you, so don't worry!"

Haruna saw that Ayumu was asleep, she quickly lowered her voice. Although he didn't even stir at the loud sounds.

"He looks really terrible.."

"No.."

"huh?"

"Don't .. hit me.. please... Haruna.."

"He's dreaming about me?"

"please.. stop.. hurts.."

"He's having a nightmare of me?"

"hurts.. stop.. please… no.. please.."

"Hey Ayumu, it's only a dream! Snap out of it! Ayumu!"

Sera and Yuu walked into the room because they heard Haruna screaming.

"Why are you yelling?"

"He's having a nightmare?"

"a nightmare?"

"about me…"

"no.. stop.. Haruna.."

"See!"

"He's so disgusting."

"No! it's not about something like that. In his dream I'm hitting him."

"He's a piece of shit for fantasizing about that."

"am not.. a piece of shit.."

"He probably heard you in his dream."

"Please… stop… Why do.. you hate me?"

"We don't hate you!"

"Please…. not disgusting…."

"He seems to relax again."

Sera got up and walked out of the room. Yuu was still sitting next to Ayumu.

"Uhm.. necromancer? You can leave. It's my watch."

"No, it's mine."

"Eh? Your watch is after ninja."

"No, it's now. So would you please leave?"

Haruna got up and walked to the living room to continue watch some TV.

Yuu reached out to touch Ayumu's face and gently stroked it. She had a really bad feeling about this. She knew that if they didn't find a cure soon, he would stay forever like this and his pain will keep increasing. Yuu couldn't let that happen, she must find a way to help Ayumu. There must be a way.

Ayumu slowly woke up, it took a great effort to open his eyes and realize where he was. He saw Yuu sitting next to him.

"Yuu.."

He said softly while he waited for Yuu to finish writing.

"How are you feeling?"

"Alright, I guess… A little bit tired."

"Any pain?"

"Yeah but that's.. not important."

"It is important to me."

"I'm fine.. You shouldn't be… so worried about me. I will… be fine in a… couple of days."

"No, you won't be fine. If we don't find a cure then you would go into a sort of coma and then I will "

The rest of the text was smudged out by the tears falling from Yuu's face.

"Don't cry.. Yuu.. We will.. find a cure, promise."

Ayumu pushed himself up with almost all his strength and hugged Yuu. His grip was weak but he held on.

"Please.. don't cry because… of me."


End file.
